Template talk:BCproject
__TOC__ Usage Usage documentation moved to Template:BCproject/doc. --Qyd 22:02, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ToDo's, Concerns, Does this all work? I think this template came from the Canada Project template so I have brought in and edited this talk page and its instructions as well. Hope I have it right.KenWalker | Talk 11:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Is there something more that needs to be done about bcgov and bcpap workgroups to make that operational?KenWalker | Talk 11:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Some sort of geo workgroup should be added?KenWalker | Talk 11:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Other workgroups?KenWalker | Talk 11:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * At this point, the Categories come up as red links, I assume that they will turn up and be populated automatically and no longer be red links. Am I right about that?KenWalker | Talk 11:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Type parameter: Does this seem to work?KenWalker | Talk 11:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Adding type=List to List of V Postal Codes of Canada doesn't seem to work. KenWalker | Talk 11:42, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ** I have a feeling that instead of being at Template talk:WikiProject British Columbia where it is now (which I got to by clicking on the link on the project template image) this should be at Template talk:BCproject. I suppose it could just be moved there, but before I do that, since I am way beyond my depth in what I have set up here, I thought I better bounce the idea off of the group and see whether that is the right thing to do and whether and other related changes need to be made to make that work properly. KenWalker | Talk 20:28, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Category:WikiProject British Columbia Parameters The following comments are copied in from the Canada template, after editing the links to BCproject. I hope (but am not sure) that since BCproject is based on this, these same comments apply here: I didn't like how I couldn't mention that an article was FA-class and List-class at the same time. So, I made a third grouping: type=Article, type=List, type=Template, or type=Cat. If you don't add one of these types on a page, it will not show a type, but it will still put the page in Category:WikiProject British Columbia articles. If you add type=list or type=template, it will put it in Category:WikiProject British Columbia lists or Category:WikiProject British Columbia templates and not in the articles category. --Arctic Gnome 02:29, 25 November 2006 (UTC) (Thanks Artic Gnome!) KenWalker | Talk 11:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :the type parameter was not included in the template (it was copied before the type switch in the WPCANADA banner probably). I've hidden references to type in the documentation for now. --Qyd 23:33, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, didn't catch this and may have tromped on the change you made in the documentation but I have noted that it may not be funcional there. :-( KenWalker | Talk 01:25, 7 January 2007 (UTC) I added "List-Class British Columbia articles" to the template. bobanny 08:27, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Other template features to consider I came across Wikipedia:WikiProject_Former_countries#Templates. When used it has a couple of features, ToDo, and More Info. Could be useful. See how it looks and functions at Talk:Colony of Vancouver Island. KenWalker | Talk 01:25, 7 January 2007 (UTC)